Wizard of Oz III
by Ek01
Summary: (Original story, based on “The Wizard of Oz”) In which Daniel, the son of Dorothy Gale must save his mother from the evil, yet comical Gnome King.
1. Prologue

"Hi, my name is Daniel. I was born

in January 1996, and Iʼm ten now

in 2006, the New Millenium. My folks are the Gales, and we live

on the newly-refurbished farm in Kansas. My dadʼs away on a business trip, and for some reason, my mom disappeared! I thought sheʼd died or something, but then, I got the weirdest note one day..."


	2. Danny Boy

Despite the fact that Danielʼs mom had been missing for two days, he still worked the farm like a champ—with help from his momʼs inventions and Toto II, one of the puppies of the original Toto and his mate, a lovely collie named Rosanna.

"Ya know what, boy?" Daniel one day told his dog. "I had enough of this. Iʼm tired of havinʼ tʼ work thʼ entire farm by myself without the good-night kisses from my mom! Weʼre gonna find her, boy, no matter what it takes!"

Daniel grabbed a bag of stuff, and before the two set out, went to visit Toto I and his mate Rosanna, as well as the other puppies, each other rather small and black (being since Toto II was the older brother).

"You two watch the farm," said Daniel, rubbing the dogsʼ foreheads. "I love you both.."

Daniel ran through the vast fields until he reached the forest with Toto II. They searched in every tree and under every rock, until they found a most strange note.

"If you wish to see your mother again; Go past the rainbow and enter the land of Oz, My friend..."

There was no indication as to whom the letter was for.

"What the heckʼs an Oz?!" Danny exclaimed.

At that moment, he heard the rains in the distance cease, and in its place, was a bright, shimmering

rainbow. Danny looked at the letter, then at Toto II, and shrugged.

"You think thatʼs it, boy?" He asked

the little dog.

"Well...okay then!" Daniel and Toto II slowly approached the rainbow. The boy shyly raised a finger, and was about to touch the rainbow, when he looked back at Toto II.

"I got a bad feeling about this, boy..." Daniel spoke rather unnervingly.

Within a single flash of light, Daniel and Toto II disintegrated into multiple little particles, re-appearing elsewhere one by one.

"Woah..." said Daniel as he gazed around at the vast expanse of greenery and poppies before his eyes.

Beautiful birds flew over his head, and a flurry of multi-colored butterflies covered him. Toto II jumped up and started chasing a few of them—Daniel started running after his dog, laughing, then he stopped.

"Where the heck are we?" He asked.


	3. Return 2 Oz (again)

"Look at that, boy!" Daniel gazed in awe. "Itʼs so clear..."

Toto II immediately leapt into the water and splashed around. He went underneath, and came out with a beautiful koi fish in his mouth.

"Amazing..." Daniel said. "Itʼs

almost like, like a Shangri-La!"

"RRAF RRAF RAAF!!"*

Toto II jumped out of the water, and he and Daniel tumbled through fields of flowers, laughing and having a great time. Daniel and Toto waltzed about, until they came to a small village that looked like it was made of china, and it certainly was! Multiple pagodas lined the area, and extremely small Asian people, animals, and other things lined the streets.

"Hi there!" Daniel said to one particular little man.

"GIANT!" The little man screamed.

"No, no.." said Daniel. "Iʼm no giant, I—" Daniel hadnʼt noticed where he was standing, for his foot had crunched half a pagoda to bits.

"Uh...we should go.." he told Toto II as more people began to scream.

"有一个巨人!"

(Thereʼs a giant!)


	4. Of Mice and Gospel

Eventually, Daniel came upon a small village. It looked just like one in Medieval England, it even had a small stone castle!

"Weird.." he said as he went to go investigate.

Suddenly, just as he bent down to look, a small, gray mouse exited the castle. It was a female mouse with thick, wavy hair and a small, golden crown on her head. This must be the queen or something, he thought.

"Uh, Hi!" Said Daniel.

The little mouse turned around. She gasped audibly.

"Donʼt be scared!" Said Daniel. "Iʼm a friend."

The mouse queen looked around, and gazed at a small wooden carving that resembled a human face. Upon closer inspection, the face resembled none other than Daniel!

She whistled, then other mice approached and covered her with leaves.

A soulful organ started as the mouse queen appeared suddenly in front of him, wearing a sparkly black dress. She was handed a microphone and approached Daniel, much to his absolute shock and weirded-out-ness.

"Say everybody

come on down!

Donʼt be shy, our

savior abounds!

Evʼry-body raise

yoʼ hands to the

SKYYYYYY!!!

Causeʼ our savior

is...

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

THIS

GUYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

The mouse queen, along with many other little mice approached. They sang in a perfect, soulful harmony.

"...hold on, say, whatʼs your name, son?" The queen asked as she jumped onto his shoulder.

"Itʼs Daniel." Daniel introduced. "Daniel Gale."

("Daniel!")

("Daniel!")

("Daniel!")

The mouse chorus really started to get excited.

"(Praise the one!)

(He is the one!)"

"YYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Daniel, heʼs the greatest guy I know!"

The mouse queen sang.

"Shout it FROM

THE MOUNTAIN HIIIIGH!! A-TO

THE VALLEY

LOWWWW!!"

Then, the music got somewhat faster and the mice started to form two super long chorus lines, clapping their paws to the rhythm.

"Daniel! Heʼs

so reliant!

Gonna save us

mice, slay that

giant!

Who cares uh-

bout Judgement

DAYYYYYYYYYY?!

!!!"

The mice flipped yet again and threw each other into the air. They even tossed poor Toto II, who didnʼt know what to make of this. The mouse queen approached Daniel on his shoulder yet again as a spotlight appeared.

"For Daniel you

are WONDERFUL!

(WONDERFUL!)

MARVELOUS!

(MARVELOUS!)

INCREDIBLE!

(OH OH OH OH

SO

COOOOLLLL!!!)"

The mice all formed one long line, some threw each other into the air and flipped, some just danced.

The organ player was especially getting down as well.

"Ah YES!!" Exclaimed the mouse queen.

("Praise Danny!")

"SING IT MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!"

("Praise him!")

"RAISE YOʼ

VOICES NOW!!"

("Praise Danny!")

"RAISE EMʼ UP HIIIIGH UP! YEAH!!!"

Then, a male mouse approached from the crowd, preparing to sing a testimony.

(Oooooo...)

"And though

we are but field

mice, I believe we

shouldnʼt scatter,

For olʼ Danny

boyʼs no boy toy,

gonna serve the

Devilʼs head upon

a

PLATTERRRR!!!!"

(Ooooooo...)

The mice continued to dance faster and faster as the music continued.

"Say YEAH!

(Yeah!)

Come on down Iʼll tell!

(Yeah!)

You all bout DAN-

I-EL!!

YYYEEEEEAAAAA

AHHHHH!!"

The mice formed a line once more as the queen was carried by other mice to Danielʼs feet.

"(Our savior

is...)

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

THIIIIIS GUYYYYY

NAAAAA-AAA-

AAAAMED

DANIEEEEE-

ELLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLL!!!!"

The mice did jazz

hands in joyful

praise around their queen. The organ player played once more really fast, then the song ended.

"DANIEL!" Said the mice one last time.

There was absolute silence from Daniel. Then, he looked down at the queen, who was smiling.

"Uh...I like it." he said. "But what does this have to do with me being your savior?"

"...listen closely, child..." the queen

moved closer to Daniel. "For millennia, we field mice have lived in hiding from the outside world, for

as it has been written in our ancient scrolls..."

("MMMMMMM

MH...")

"IT IS WRI-

TTEN IN THE

SCRO-OOOO-

OOO-OOOOLLLS,

NOW!" an overweight female mouse sang in a beautiful, husky voice.

"WOO!! TELL IT, SISTER!" A male mouse shouted.

"Yes, Yes, thatʼs quite nice..." the field mouse queen took Daniel to the carving that resembled his face.

"Anyway, thousands of years ago, our prophets got together and proclaimed that one day, a great evil in the form of the all-powerful Gnome King would rule the land, only to be stopped by a high and mighty individual of Gale blood, that happens to look like the carving..."

(MMMMMMMMH...")

"FOR HE IS HI-

IIIIII-IIIIGH AND MIGHTYYYYYYY,

YEAH!"

"Yes, thank you once again." The mouse queen replied. "There is not a moment to lose, Daniel Gale. You already have your weapon, for you were born of the Stone of MaʼGuʼFeen, an ancient stone your mother swallowed long before you were born. You must go to the Emerald City, possibly gather some associates, and battle it out. Here is a map..."

The mouse queen handed Daniel a tiny map, then, the other female mouse, along with her choir started up once more.

"I believe in you..."

"Say everybody come on down!

Donʼt be shy, our

savior abounds!

Evʼry-body raise

yoʼ hands to the

SKYYYYYY!!!

Causeʼ our savior

is...

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

(Our savior is...)

THIS

GUYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

The mice began to reprise that song about the praises of Daniel as he left.

Daniel left, along with Toto II, knowing 100 percent that in his mind, his current predicament was about to get so much weirder...


	5. Rak Daddy

As Daniel walked down the long, winding road with faded yellow paint, something lurked in the bushes. It leapt our from the open, and made Daniel, as well as Toto II tumble down a great hill.

"OW!"

"OOH!"

"EEH!"

"WOAH!"

"HEY!"

"PAL!"

"WHATʼRE YA—"

"OW!"

"Ssh, youʼll blow my cover!" The person, a girl whispered.

"Wha?" Daniel started, then he noticed that this girl was rather...furry.

In fact, this was no ordinary girl, but an anthropomorphic liger—part tiger, part lion, as evidenced by the majority of her stripes were faded from the waist down on her slender, tall, yet muscular body with bright, green eyes.

"Thereʼs a RAK out there, man.." the liger girl said.

"Whatʼs that?" Daniel asked.

"Ugh..." the liger groaned. "You ainʼt from here, are you? Look, Iʼm Bebé, and a Rak is an animal that you canʼt avoid—it flies, it jumps, and it swims, and ergo, we are screwed in all departments."

EEEEEEeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEPAAaaaAAAAAAAH!!* something loud

yelled.

"Is that it?" Daniel asked.

"...eeyup." Bebé said, checking under her claws.

Daniel quickly ducked into the bushes to hide from the great beast.

"If we donʼt move..." he whispered rather sharply to Bebé. "It might go away..."

"Youʼre not gonna get anything done just by beinʼ all hidey and stuff!!" The liger yelled, not whispering or hiding at all. "Lemme see this loser.."

"NOOO!!" Danny yelled. "BEBÉ, COME BAAAACK!!"

"RELAAAX!!" Bebé calmly walked over to the Rak. "This guy and me, we go way back!"

The enormous, bird-like beast gave a massive roar at Bebé, spit strands getting everywhere on her face. Bebé didnʼt care, she just smiled and roared louder!

"How ya like that?!" She remarked most confidently.

The Rak roared again, then swiped his claws on Bebéʼs arm until she had some extra scars.

"RUUUUUNNN!!" Danny yelled and grabbed Bebé, bandaging her wound with his shirt.

"Hey, whats the big deal?" She asked. "Itʼs just a little scratch!"

The Rak dove down in front of Danny, but he dodged it. Due to the way the light was from within the Mouse City, the mice thought the creature was running away from his "majesty".

"See!" said the Queen Mouse. "I told yʼall he was the one!"

"AMEN!"

The mice clapped and cheered.

"HALLELUJAH!"

"COME ON!!" Bebé yelled, grabbing Daniel.

Bebé and Daniel immediately leapt off a cliff, Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Daniel yelled as they fell.

"MAYBE!" Bebé replied. "BUT WEʼRE GOINʼ DOWN THERE!"

"DOWN THERE?!" Daniel yelled. "But thatʼs—"

"This is the cactus patch of death, I know!" Bebé replied. "Just keep your legs straight, and youʼll be fine!"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Daniel screamed, trying to keep his legs as straight as possible.

Pretty soon, Daniel and Bebé landed safely, as they went directly through a hole that the cactuses were making. The Rak screamed in pain for as it struggled to enter, it got repeatedly stabbed by the cactuses.

"HA!" Daniel yelled. "TAKE THAT! YOU SORRY SONUVA—WOAH!" Daniel tripped after jumping about.

"You okay?" Bebé asked.

"Uh, Yeah!" Daniel immediately jumped up to his feet. "Now what?"

Suddenly, from within the cactus field, was noises that sounded like

an axe chopping down a large tree.

"TIM-BERRRRR!!" A loud voice yelled.

The cacti in front of Bebé and Daniel fell to reveal a pretty girl made from metal. She was sleek, her arms were slender with pointed fingers that looked relatively robotic compared to the rest of her. Her eyes were extremely cute, black, and pie-shaped.

"The nameʼs Oilspot." The tin girl said. "I heard screaminʼ, and I thought you folks might need some help."

"My nameʼs Bebé." The liger rapidly shook her hand. "And this guyʼs Daniel Gale!"

"Wait, Gale?!" Oilspot asked, looking very surprised. "That means youʼre related to—"

"Dorothy Gale." Daniel spoke.

"Oh my gosh, then we havenʼt a moment to lose!" The tin girl took Danielʼs hand.

"Whyʼs that?" Daniel asked.

"Well, see, your momʼs rather tied up at the moment, literally." The tin girl grabbed her axe and started chopping at the cactuses once more. "Sheʼs been captured by the Gnome King—heʼs—heʼs this weirdo who took over the entire kingdom just last week!"

"Thatʼs impressive!" said Daniel.

"Yeah, I know!" Oilspot struggled to chop a particularity large cactus.

"So, can I come too?" Bebé asked.

"Sure!" Oilspot replied.

And with that, the three kids went off on their journey, the morning sun becoming afternoon, as well as a nice breeze wafting through the trees and flowers.


	6. Jimmy can crack his corn all he wants

Crows cawed over a great mass of cornfield. If one were to gaze at it from an aerial view, one would find multiple crop circles as well as a

slight plague of blight towards the east.

"Aaare we there yeeet?!!" Yelled Bebé, who was being dragged by Oilspot, holding her leg. "Iʼm TIIIIRED..."

"Youʼve been dragged around for half an hour." Daniel said. "You

didnʼt even walk!"

"Say..." said Daniel, noticing one particular ear of corn. "Someoneʼs been here before..."

"What?" Bebé asked, leaning upward.

"This cornfield doesnʼt look like anyoneʼs been here in a million years!" Oilspot exclaimed.

"No," said Daniel. "I know farms—if this part of corn is so well cared for, there certainly must be someone here!" Daniel wafted through the long shafts of corn, yelling out "HELLOOOOOOOOO?!!"

Suddenly, a head popped out from between the fields of corn. It was a scarecrow wearing a straw hat with a flower on top, blue jean overalls, and a pink blouse. This scarecrow looked rather feminine, and Toto II started barking at it.

"Hi, Iʼm Wichita!" The female scarecrow smiled and hugged Danny very tightly.

"Daniel Gale." Daniel introduced himself.

"WOOOOOOW, DOROTHY GOT BUSYYYY!!" She whooped. "Youʼre probably familiar with my dad."

"The Scarecrow?"

"OOOH, HOW DID YOU KNOW??" Wichita smiled.

"Yʼknow, when I was born, your mom gave my dad the idea to name me."

"By the way," said Oilspot. "Do you want to come with us? Weʼre gonna defeat the Gnome King!"

"Of course!" Wichita said. "Itʼs because of that guy that I canʼt sell my familyʼs kettle corn recipe—PEOPLE CANNOT BE DENIED THAT WONDERFUL RIGHT!!"

"Hear hear!" Daniel said.

RRAF!* Toto II barked, Wichita started to pet his fur.


	7. but I donʼt care!

After a little while, our heroes had finally arrived at the massive, towering, darkened structure known as the Gnome Kingdom.

"...took us long enough." Oilspot snarked.

"Boy, you could say that again." Daniel replied.

"Hold up!" Bebé extended her arms as if to create a barrier. She even pulled little Toto II back...for something was looking at them.

That something in particular somewhat resembled a munchkin. He was rather fat, however, and purple-colored. This creature also wore square-shaped glasses, clogs, and a striped shirt with overalls, as well as a hard-hat.

"Oh, youʼre kinda cute, little feller!" Bebé twisted his beard a little, letting it go with a *bong!* "...whatʼs your name, anyway? Twinkleshine? Butterbean? Saucy-pants? Is it Saucy-pants?"

"I'm a Gnome. And, the name, is

CRAMBERT, FYI!" The little gnome

exclaimed.

"Ppft, oh like thatʼs any better.." Bebé shrugged.

"Yeah, heʼs sooooo wittle!" Wichita smiled.

Toto II licked Crambert, much to his chagrin.

"...AND YOU AINʼT A-GOINʼ NOWHERES!" This "Crambert" person pressed a button on the side

of a wall, which dropped a massive cage on our four heroes...plus a smaller cage on Toto II.

"Whatʼs the matter, short stack?" Bebé asked, completely unfazed by the massive cage. "Did we huwt youw feewings?"

"No..." Crambert said, sharpening a massive axe atop a chainsaw. His eyes grew crazy. "But OH HO HOOOOO!! When weʼre through with you, the only thing theyʼre gonna find, IS YOUR FREAKINʼ—"

"ATTENTION, LITTLE PEOPLE!!" One of the gnomes said in a booming voice. "HIS MAJESTY REQUIRES WE MEET HIM POSTHASTE IN THE GRAND HALL!!"

"Donʼt you go anywhere!" Crambert snarled at Daniel, Bebé, Oilspot, and Wichita.

"...what a dingle." said Oilspot.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOU—" Wichita started when Daniel covered her mouth.

"No, sheʼs right, look you guys.." he pointed in the direction of a bright, silver skeleton key.

Daniel grabbed the key and slowly turned it, until the lock fell to the ground, and the cage door opened up. Immediately everyone got out,

and looked around—Daniel also

released Toto II.

"That was easy." said Wichita.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Oilspot smiled. "Only a straight-up dingle would leave that key unguarded.."

"Word." said Bebé.

"Word." said Daniel.

"RRAF!" Toto II barked.

————

As the horn continued to play throughout all the lines and tunnels created by the gnomes, they all stood at attention.

"All hail!" A gnome poked his head out at the sound of a horn.

"All hail!" Two more gnomes came out from digging more holes.

"All hail!" A female gnome said.

"All hail! All hail! All hail! All hail! All hail!" Multiple gnomes emerged from their dwellings and gathered in one singular line down to the main hall in the Emerald City.

"All

HAAAAAAAAIIIILL

LLL...

THE-POW-ER-OF-

THE-GNOME

KIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!"

The gnomes raised their hands to the skies, where a Sistine Chapel-like painting adorned the ceiling. It was of the Gnome King, a rather

overweight, purple gnome dressed in royal finery and a golden crown

covered in every gemstone

imaginable.

"All

HAAAAAAAAIIIILL

LLL...

THE-POW-ER-OF-

THE-GNOME-

KIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!"

The gnomes gathered on one spot, creating two singular lines of thousands of gnomes, and started marching in place.

"If you donʼt

HAAAAAAAAIIIILL

LLL...

THE-MIGHT-Y-

POW-ER-OF-THE-

GNOME

KIIIIIIIIIIIIING..."

"Youʼre dead." said one, singular Gnome. "Simple as that."

Multiple gnomes appeared, one rolled out a red carpet, then went around a total of 50 Gnomes playing a fanfare. Then, the other gnome opened a cage, releasing multiple white doves into the air as the Gnome king showed up, and

placed diamonds on the carpet for

the king to walk upon (which didnʼt

harm his feet one bit).

"ALL...(pant, pant) HAIL THʼ KING!!" The gnome exclaimed before collapsing to the floor as the Gnome King continued to walk by, getting stepped on by the King as well.

The Gnome King was a very fat, ugly, dark purple-skinned creature that looked like the other gnomes. He wore a massive golden crown on his head, with every jewel known to man, and royal blue robes with ermine trimmings.

"Okay.." He said. "Okay, Okay, Iʼm RRRREADY FOʼ MY CLOSE-UP! BRING ERʼ IN!!"

A much smaller gnome arrived, bringing something tall and bound by rope over to the Gnome King. He took the bag off the face of the thing, revealing it to be none other than DOROTHY!

"...mom!" Daniel whispered.

"Well, what kinda trash dʼwe got

here?! Dorothy Gay-le, How ya doinʼ? Namesʼ the Gnome King, I apoligize for the state of my kingdom, no, wait, I DONʼT!!" The Gnome King laughed, spilling his glass of Chardonnay on one of his minions.

"CAUSE I DID IT ALL, SEE? WOO-HOO-HOOH! Aaaanywho, since youʼre in the hood, might as well make yourself...a-comfortable.."

The Gnome King started to gaze at Dorothyʼs bosom, when she looked down too, and felt violated.

"AAAUGH!" The Gnome King

exclaimed as she kicked him in the batteries. "Tie up her legs, would ya?" He held his crotch in pain.

The Gnome Kingʼs minions immediately obeyed.

"And get her seated, for Iʼve something to show her that might, a-make her go to our side."


	8. Enter the Gnome King

The minions of the Gnome king dragged Dorothy off to a massive stage that was assembled by the gnomes from gemstones and gold. The curtains on the stage were taken off and revealed to see the Gnome King atop a massive, golden piano, a flying monkey playing a slow, mellow tune.

The Gnome king took up a microphone, and began to sing..

"This, City of

Oz,

Was once ruled by

Ga-lin-da,

Now, she is gone,

As well as all that

pink sple-nda!

I am cu-rently ru-

ling,

With my tiny iron

fist,

And now, Gale

woman...

(beat)

I gotta ask you

this..."

The Gnome king sang atop the grand piano.

"There she is!" Daniel proudly exclaimed.

"And I know exactly how we can get her..." Wichita smiled, pulling out her brain for a second before letting it go back inside her head.

"How,

Are,

You,

Doing? How may

we ser-vice you

this time?

You ainʼt goinʼ

nowhere right

now,

Cause youʼre

payinʼ a ve-ry bad

crime!"

The Gnome king placed on a flat

boater hat, and did some dancing with the other gnomes.

"Is that cell

pillow com-fy?

No? Well, thatʼs

good!

That pillow gives

you chill-lows,

Cause itʼs made

out-ta wood!"

The Gnome king handed a pillow to Dorothy, but to her surprise, like the Gnome king said, it was made of wood.

"So come on

down town,

Drink a glass—a

toast to you!

Care for some

peach-es,

Hey how boutʼ

some leeches?

Will that be one or

two?"

"Oh, okay, you can have the whole jar!" The Gnome king admitted, handing a jar of leeches to Dorothy, who immediately tossed them to the side.

"Please lady,

ask me how

you do!"

"Over there!" said Wichita. "Itʼs the broom!"

The broom formerly belonging to the Wicked Witch of the West was stuck in a glass casing above a massive fireplace.

"Quick—" said Bebé to Daniel. "Stand on my shoulders and grab the broom while you can!"

"In our waterʼs

dis-eas-es,

We got moldy

chees-es,

Would you prefer if

you drank your own pee?

We got,

Gators and lots of

rats,

Bats so large and

fat,

Their guano makes

such a splat,

Baby wonʼt chaʼ

listen to me?"

"I GOT IT!" Daniel exclaimed, then whispered.

But, the Gnome King was still singing his little song to Dorothy, still very much distracted. The Gnome King finished his song,

amidst thunderous applause from his minions.

"So," He said, panting from all the dancing. "What dʼya think?"

Dorothy remained silent.

"Oh, right—the mouth bindings." The Gmome King said. He took those off, then said to Dorothy once more. "So, whatch'a think?"

Dorothy immediately bit his nose super hard.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" The Gnome King exclaimed. "HOW DARE YOU!! I SPENT MONTHS WORKIN' ON THAT SONG!! YA PHILLISTINE!!"

Suddenly, from out of the corner of her eye, Dorothy noticed that Daniel and company were making their way out with the broomstick of the Wicked Witch!

"...Daniel?" Dorothy said.

Then, the Gnome King overheard Dorothy say this, and gasped quite audibly.

"HEY! HEY STUPIDS!! HEY GET THOSE KIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!!" He exclaimed.


	9. Monkey Bid’ness

The flying monkey horde flew out from the castle of Oz. An enormous gorilla was the leader of the monkeys, and whatever he screeched, the other monkeys had to obey.

"OH BAUM!!" Witchita exclaimed as the kids were making it out of the castle. "MONKEYS!"

"CHEESE IT EVERYONE!!" Oilspot exclaimed.

"No." Daniel said. "We can fight em'!"

"If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man

You win some, lose some, all the same to me

The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say"

Toto II nipped at the monkeys, and even bit one's finger clean off his hand! As the monkey screamed, Daniel stood right behind him, and socked his lights out.

"YIPPIE KI YAY MISTER MONKEY!!"

"I don't share your greed, the only card I need is the Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades

Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil"

"HEEEELP!!" Wichita exclaimed while being cornered by a flying monkey.

"Don't worry, Wichita!" Bebé exclaimed and growled at the monkey.

Bebé clawed at the monkey, until both his wings were reduced to what looked like chicken wings.

"Going with the flow, it's all a game to me

Seven or eleven, snake eyes watching you

Double up or quit, double stake or split, the Ace of Spades"

"DANIEL!" Oilspot exclaimed while she was grabbed by a flying monkey. "GRAB MY AXE!"

Daniel quickly obeyed, grabbing her axe and swinging it around at the monkeys, until it landed on the back of the monkey that had subdued the Tin Girl.

"EEEEK!" The monkey exclaimed, then fainted.

"Well...that's not what I expected, but okay!" Oilspot replied, noticing the blood that was now on the axe.

"The Ace of Spades

You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools

But that's the way I like it baby

I don't wanna live for ever

And don't forget the joker!"

Suddenly, that massive gorrilla cane out of nowhere and grabbed the three girls including Daniel and Toto II!

"Hey! WATCH IT KING KONG!" Bebé exclaimed and tried to shimmy out from the gorilla's massive paws.

"There's gotta be a way out!" Wichita said. "The way I see it, one of us has to jump down and then come back later to save everyone else!"

"I'll do it." Daniel said.

"Pushing up the ante, I know you gotta see me

Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again"

"WHAT?!" Practically everyone exclaimed.

"No, Daniel you can't do it alone!" Bebé exclaimed.

"But it's the only WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!" Daniel exclaimed as he jumped out from the gorilla's hand and landed on a tree.

"DANIEEEEEEEELL!!" The girls exclaimed.

"I see it in your eyes, take one look and die

The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be the Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades"

"I'M KINDA REGRETTING THIS DECISIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!" Daniel exclaimed as his friends were being taken back to the Gnome Kong's horrid lair.

How would he got out of this pickle, he had no idea.


	10. a pep talk

Night began to fall over the landscape of Oz as Daniel walked towards the castle to save his friends. Then, he stopped.

"I could never do stuff like my mom could." He said to himself, feeling rather down. "She's so cool...and I'm just her son. Why did I even bother with this whole thing?!"

Daniel kicked a rock high into the air. He continued to walk, until he heard a few voices singing harmoniously.

"Come on,

Daniel...

Donʼt give up

hope...

Yooooou,

have the power...

Donʼt you slide

down that ste-

eeep slope..."

Daniel looked back and saw three small mice being led by a slightly taller mouse wearing a gray suit.

He also had a sharp flattop, which was odd because of his short fur.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"I am Luther. King of the field mice." The small rodent spoke. "My wife sent us to find you to tell you that you should never give up, even when it seems as though all hope is lost."

"Personally, I doubt anything good will come from you. LOOK WHERE I AM NOW!!" Daniel exclaimed, feeling rather angry and upset now.

"It donʼt matter

now child,

What you do or

believe..

Shut that mean olʼ

li-onʼs mouth

And you, will,

succeeeeeed..."

Daniel continued to walk away, but the mice still sang. He looked back, and started to smile a tiny bit, then shook his head.

"So,

Come on, come

on now Daniel,

Show them what

you can be..."

Daniel thought about what the mice were saying, and decided to continue his quest to free his friends as well as his mom. As he walked through the forest, he stepped on a twig, which made something rustle in the distance.

"WHAT TH—" he said.

"Doooon't worry, child, I'm not gonna hurt you." A strange auto-tuned voice said all of a sudden.

"Who said that?" Daniel asked.

"Iiiii did.." said that same auto-tuned voice again.

"The...Rak?!" Daniel gasped.

A tall creature with a dragon-like face, deer hooves, a fish tail, and bird wings strutted out in front of Daniel. The boy's jaw dropped at the sight of the creature.

"Yes, iiiiiit is iiiiiiiiii." The Rak said. "And of course Iiiiiii can talk—you just didn't listen! Iiiiiii got somethin' tooooo show yoooouuuuuu..."

The Rak bought Daniel over to a small nest that it had created. It made a noise, then two small bodies started to move around—they stood up, revealing that they too, had deer-like legs, bird wings, and a fish tail.

"You...were protecting your family this whole time." Daniel said to the enormous creature.

"Only cause' I thought yooouu guys were pooooachers." The Rak said, nuzzling one of his young. "If yooou waaanted to come in, you could've jussst asked."

"My friends are in danger, mister Rak.." Daniel said. "Can you come with me to save them?"

"Oooooof coooooourse." The Rak said.


	11. The Battle

At the Gnome Kong's palace, things looked very bleak for the Oz girls and Toto II. Bebé played a harmonica, Wichita wrote down the days...er, minutes, and Oilspot looked very down in general.

"I wonder where Daniel is?" She asked, longingly.

"Why?" Bebé asked. "You got a crush on him?"

"No..." Oilspot replied. Then, she smiled and curled one of her wires with her finger like it was a piece of hair. "Well, maybe a little..."

"I KNEW IT!!" Bebé exclaimed. She and Wichita giggled like two girls at a sleepover. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"

"Hey!" Oilspot exclaimed. "Not so loud! I'm gonna tell him I like him later on.."

/

Despite the fact that the girls were still locked up, the Gnome King was having the time of his life!

The disgustingly fat creature started to lay down, atop a floatie on a pool-sized bathtub, wearing sunglasses and a speedo.

"Ahhhh..." he sighed, then turned around to face a gnome dressed in a tuxedo. "Jeeves, my good man, do bring me my usual, please."

"Yes sir, right away." The sharply-dressed Gnome said.

The gnome left and cane back with an enormous plate, revealing hundreds of cheeseburgers.

"...Four-hundred double-cheeseburgers with onions, sir..." the servant gnome said.

The gnome king picked up one of the burgers and was about to take a large bite, when suddenly...

"I say, Jeeves..." the Gnome King said. What's that rumbling noise?"

'Oh it's been getting so hard

Living with the things you do to me

My dreams are getting so strange

I'd like to tell you everything I see'

The Rak burst through the stained glass windows of the bathroom with Daniel riding on top.

"DEEEEEEEEEATH TO THE OPPRESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!" Daniel yelled.

"WRAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaWRGH!!" the Rak yelled in his auto-tuned voice.

The Rak took one look and pinned the Gnome King down, while he picked the lock that held the girls and Toto within the cage.

"I KNEW HE'D COME!" Bebé yelled.

Then, the Rak used his claws to free Dorothy from her bonds at last. Though Dorothy was now 34, she was still very agile and still knew kung fu as well.

'Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact

His eyes are as red as the sun

And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her

Cause she thinks she's the passionate one'

"MOM!" Daniel exclaimed.

Dorothy opened her arms out for the boy, who ran to her mid-battle and hugged his mother so hard.

"Thank you, Danny." Dorothy said. "Now, let's fight!"

Daniel started down the Gnome King, making monkey kung-fu poses in front of him.

'Oh yeah! It was like lightning

Everybody was fighting

And the music was soothing

And they all started grooving

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah'

"You won't catch me..." the Gnome King said. "...in my TUNNEL LABYRINTH!!"

The Gnome King dove into the tunnels, and Daniel quickly followed.

'And the man in the back said everyone attack

And it turned into a ballroom blitz

And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you

It'll turn into a ballroom blitz

Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz'

"NOOOWWW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, BOYYYY!!" The Gnome King exclaimed, following Daniel through the vast tunnels he'd dug deep below Oz. "I know these tunnels like the BACK of my HAAAANND!!"

The tunnel was starting to heat up significantly. Daniel removed his shirt—still keeping his shorts on, so as to now overheat his body.

'Oh reaching out for something

Touching nothing's all I ever do

Oh I softly call you over

When you appear there's nothing left of you'

Daniel continued to dash through the tunnels, avoiding the swift kicks from the Gnome King at all costs.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Toto II was crowded with hundreds of flying monkeys and gnomes. Dorothy leapt into the air and karate-chopped those mooks away, using the broomstick as a katana.

"Don'tch'a worry, boy." Dorothy said. "I got ya."

'And the man in the back is ready to crack

As he raises his hands to the sky

And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman

She could kill you with a wink of her eye'

After a little while, the hole that Daniel was in started to fill up with water. Nonetheless, he still approached the Gnome King, ready and willing to fight.

"Wha'sa matter, son??" The Gnome King asked. "Thinkin' of givin' up? HAH! That's what I thought—you could never defeat me—you don't even have the RUBY SLIPPERS!!"

'Oh yeah! It was electric

So perfectly hectic

And the band started leaving

'Cause they all stopped breathing

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah'

"No..." Daniel said. "BUT I GOT THESE!!" The boy clenched his hands into fists and lunged at the creature, punching his lights out.

"WAIT! NO!" The Gnome King exclaimed, taking about five punches to the nose. "AGH! STOP IT! OOF!"

'And the man in the back said everyone attack

And it turned into a ballroom blitz

And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you

It'll turn into a ballroom blitz

Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz'

Dorothy, Toto II, Bebé, Wichita, and Oilspot watched form the top of the tunnels as her son beat up the Gnome King.

"YEAH! GO DANIEL!" Wichita shouted.

"KICK HIS BUTT!!" Bebé shouted.

"Wait..." Oilspot said. "Ms. Gale, do you have that broomstick?"

"Sure do!" Dorothy said and pulled it out.

"You have to throw it to Daniel!" Oilspot said. "It's the only way the Gnome King can be defeated!"

"Alright.." Dorothy said. "DANIEL! AH' GOT TH' BROOM! CATCH IT!!"

'Oh yeah! It was like lightning

Everybody was fighting

And the music was soothing

And they all started grooving

Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah

And the man in the back said everyone attack

And it turned into a ballroom blitz

And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you

It'll turn into a ballroom blitz'

Dorothy tossed the broomstick down to her son, who immediately caught it and wielded it in front of the Gnome King. A green light began to emanate from the broom, and zapped the Gnome King.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The Gnome King exclaimed as the broom began to suck all life from his body.

'Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz

Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz'

It took a while, but Daniel was finally able to clamber out from within the tunnels, broomstick in hand. Dorothy lifted him up as the girls cheered, along with the Rak.

"Thanks, guys.." Daniel said.

"OH, ONE MORE THING!" Oilspot exclaimed, running over to Daniel.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"It's this..." Oilspot leaned in and kissed Daniel square on the mouth.

Everyone gasped. Then, they all smiled.

"It's about dang time." Bebé said.


	12. Epilogue

In the end, Daniel was heralded as one of the new heroes of Oz. He and his mother stayed there for a while, then they resumed their previous lives in the real world.

Bebé was crowned the new Queen of the Forest, the Lion finally stepping down for his honeymoon with the Hungry Tigress.

Oilspot worked at a new mechanics shop she and her father had opened up, personally for the Wheelers of Oz. She is also set to go on a date with Danny this weekend...hehehe

Wichita completely revolutionized the farming industry and now teaches night classes at the University of The Emerald City in

advanced chemistry.

All-in-all, it was another wonderful ending for the citizens of Oz, even Toto II. Daniel nor Dorothy had no idea if they would ever come back or not, but if they would, they would

go together—especially if Danielʼs father was on another business trip.

End.


End file.
